Amanecer entre vampiros y Lobos
by Luna Wolf Whitlock
Summary: Al parecer estaba perdida en lugar que nunca había visitado , pero que conocía bien , Forks y los Cullen no ahora no estaban en un libro , yo estaba en medio de ellos. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir entre lobos y vampiros?
1. 1 Por culpa de Dracula

La Saga CREPUSCULO solo me sirve de inspiración, ella pertenece a Steffany Meyer.

Luna Wolf Whitlock

* * *

_**"Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos **_

_**en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**_

_**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación."**_

_**CREPUSCULO**_

Al parecer estaba perdida en lugar que nunca había visitado , pero que conocía bien , Forks y los Cullen no ahora no estaban en un libro , yo estaba en medio de ellos. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir entre lobos y vampiros?

**1. Por culpa de Dracula.**

En clase de literatura universal mientras todos discutíamos sobre una hermosa novela, de amor, pasión y sangre, a la que mis compañeros encontraban bastante aburrida y a la que mi profesor llamaba una repetida historia de folclore transilvano, yo cometí el error de hablar a favor de Drácula de Bram Stoker.

— Usted profesor la encuentra aburrida porque para usted solo es otra "tonta" historia de vampiros.

— ¿ Que quiere decir con eso Señorita? — me dijo el profesor bastante molesto por mi comentario.

— Es que es obvio que el tema central no son los vampiros. Es la muerte — hable un poco en voz baja— cualquier persona que conozca lo suficiente sobre literatura y sobre el tema del folclore "transilvano" como usted lo llama, sabría que el vampiro representa la muerte ó mejor dicho evadir la muerte.

El profesor se acerco peligrosamente a mi puesto y con lo que yo describiría como: estado colérico puro me miro directo a los ojos.

— ¿Me esta diciendo que no se lo suficiente sobre literatura, usted una alumna más? — No conteste

— ¿Usted sabe algo más de vampiros que yo? — Negué con la cabeza.

Aunque en mi interior sabia que si no era la genio sobre el tema vampirico, mi adicción a los libros de vampiros, que habían comenzado como la Saga de Crepúsculo, me hacían estar una escala más arriba que el incipiente Señor Restrepo, el que consideraba la obra maestra de Bram Stoker, como una " repetida historia de folclore transilvano".

— No todo señorita , se limita a una absurda guerra entre vampiros y lobos, para su información, he visto los libros que usted lee y déjeme decirle, Los vampiros no brillan bajo la luz del sol, — el profesor destilaba veneno en sus palabras — Los vampiros mueren cuando se enfrentan a la luz solar, quedan hechos ceniza.

¿Acaso mi profesor, estaba hablando mal de la visión que Stefany Meyer tenia sobre los vampiros? Al parecer SI, me quede con la boca abierta bastante indignada mientras el me daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el tablero, tomaba una tiza y comenzaba a escribir, sobre la próxima asignación para esa materia. Mientras su mano se deslizaba y escribía letra por letra el rostro de mis compañeros cambiaba de aburrición a rabia y depresión.

" Escribir un trabajo de diez mil palabras sobre el ¿Por qué los vampiros representan la evasión de la muerte en el folclore universal?"

Una de mis compañeras me dedico una mirada perpleja mientras yo quería que me tragara la tierra o que el mismo Edward Cullen se presentara y me desangrara en medio de la clase, cualquier cosa con tal de evadir el sentimiento de culpa, todos en la clase me observaban con rostros de asesinos en serie.

La mayoría del grupo comenzó a rechazar la tarea asignada por el profesor, al parecer además de todos los demás trabajos que tenia para el final de curso, debía escribir la módica suma de diez mil palabras en dos días, a decir verdad no me encontraba satisfecha con eso, estaba a punto de reprocharle al profesor cuando uno de mis compañeros llamo al Señor Gómez "cerdo anarquista" lo que aumento el numero de palabras en quince mil y yo refrene mis deseos de recordarle a su madre.

— Agradézcanle a la Señorita Lola su trabajo sobre el folclore transilvano.

El timbre anuncio el fin de la clase y todos nos levantamos disgustados y antes de salir de clase la voz del profesor se volvió a escuchar.

— Olvide decir que debe ser escrito a mano y no deben utilizar Internet, les recomiendo visitar la biblioteca más cercana.

Cuando llegue a mi dulce hogar poseía el bastante apetito para comerme un caballo entero, pero al poner un pie en la sala me di cuenta que mi familia no estaba, mi casa solo estaba en silencio cuando todos los habitantes de mi loca familia estaban fuera de casa, muerta del calor, me quite el uniforme rojo y verde a cuadros que hacia de cada alumna una mamá noel en potencia.

Intente refrescarme un poco, encendí el aire acondicionado y encendí la radio, mientras buscaba un bolso lo suficientemente grande para meter mis libros sobre vampiros, en mi mente buscaba el camino más corto hacia la biblioteca central, que quedaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de mi casa, eso si contaba con suerte y el conductor del bus, conducía a súper velocidad.

Mientras salía de la ducha escuche en la radio al locutor que hablaba sobre el tiempo. " un día caluroso en New Orleans, esperen un sol avasallador marcado por treinta y nueve grados centígrados", justo a tiempo, tome mis viejos y amplios jeans cortados a la altura del muslo y una usual camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello en v, junto con mis zapatillas converse, buscaba estar lo más fresca posible para enfrentar mi día en la biblioteca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el taxi estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, al buscar mi billetera no estaba, recordé que la había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor, justo antes de salir de casa, busque en mis bolsillos y encontré el dinero suficiente para pagar la tarifa que marcaba el taxímetro, pero no importaba al llegar la hora de volver a casa llamaría a mi madre y ella pagaría el taxi ó eso creía yo.

Pronto me encontré dentro de la enorme biblioteca, decidí enfocar mi investigación en las características de los vampiros, decidida a defender la visión de la escritora de crepúsculo opte por establecer una relación entre los sentimientos "humanos" de los Cullen y las características comunes de los vampiros, tome como ejemplo al vampiro perfecto, Edward Cullen y comencé a escribir en mi cuaderno sobre sangre fresca, colmillos, transformación en murciélagos y nubes de polvo. Escribí toda una pagina sobre la seducción y el poder de atracción que tenían "los fríos" sobre los humanos, además de sus extraordinarios poderes amatorios y sus constantes deseos sexuales.

El guarda de seguridad se acerco a mi discretamente y me llamo la atención.

— Señorita, vamos a cerrar. — dijo mientras miraba los libros que yo tenia desparramados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo? — al levantar la mirada de l libro de Luna Nueva, me encontré con una biblioteca vacía.

— Faltan pocos minutos para las nueve de la noche.

Tome mis libros y los metí a la maleta, junto con mis anotaciones sobre el bendito trabajo que me tenia en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche, al salir a la calle, encontré un teléfono publico cerca, con las dos monedas que tenia marque el numero de mi casa, pero esta seguía sola, nadie contestaba, ni siquiera el mocoso de mi hermano menor que debería estar en casa, después del cuarto intento, deje un mensaje.

— Hola mamá estoy en la biblioteca central, por uno de mis olvidos deje mi billetera en casa y no tengo dinero para volver, estaba pensando tomar un taxi a casa y que me lo pagaras pero no estas en casa, lo que es obvio porque no contestan el teléfono — suspire y me lleve a las manos a los ojos algo cansada por tanta lectura — Ahora estoy hambrienta no comí nada en casa y ahora no tengo nada de dinero para comer, pero no importa esperare un rato para …

El teléfono publico se colgó y yo me quede en medio de la charla con la contestadota, después de mucho pensar decidí caminar a casa, claro acortando el camino debía pasar por el Lago Pontchartrain, un lugar bastante solo en la noche, pero que por suerte conocía bien, camine envuelta en mis pensamientos por el parque ecológico que da la bienvenida a aquellos que visitan el lago, el viento aullaba lo bastante fuerte como para sacarme uno que otro brinco producto del susto que me propinaba el viento y sus extraños sonidos, rodee el lago para llegar a un pequeño puente y me introduce en la maleza, sentí un poco de miedo al encontrarme sola en ese lugar tan grande pero me reconfortaba con la idea de llegar pronto a casa, me tropéese con algo cuando me pareció ver un pequeño Canis lupus nubilus, mejor conocido como lobo de la pradera, el animal parecía estar herido y no sea movía, de hecho estaba enredado en un alambre de púas.

— Tranquilo chiquito que no voy a hacerte nada. — dije moviéndome sigilosamente

Intente acercarme a el pero intentaba ponerse de pie, a pesar de lo profunda de su herida, puse mi maleta en mi suelo e intente ayudar al animal, soltándolo de alambre, en la lucha me lastime varias veces las manos con las púas enterrándomelas profundamente, mientras mi sangre se mezclaba con tierra del suelo y la sangre del lobo, después de verse libre , el animal se alejo corriendo de mi y yo me quede parada y sucia mirándolo internarse en la noche.

Las heridas de las manos me molestaban un poco, más que todo por la tierra que tenia en las cortadas, camine hasta la lago y me apoye en unas piedras resbaladizas , me agache un poco y comencé a lavarme las manos, jadee cuando sentí que el peso de mi cuerpo estaba ganándole a mi posición y temí caer en el agua, todo paso en un segundo, me vi dentro del agua y una sensación de miles de cuchillos sacudió mi cuerpo y entonces descubrí que estaba en una parte lo bastante profunda porque intentaba tocar el suelo con mis pies pero no podía, las rápidas aguas me estaban alejando de la orilla , intentaba gritar pero la voz nunca me salía, el agua estaba muy fría y al parecer yo comenzaba a perder el sentido, solo escuchaba el agua golpeando contra las piedras y el sonido de lo que parecía ser el aullido del viento.

Cuando volví en si , sentí miedo y demasiado frío , solo que ahora no estaba en el agua, mi peso descansaba sobre arena ¿Arena?, justo antes de volver a perder la conciencia, sentí una fría nariz que me olfateaba el pecho, al mismo momento que unos chillidos lastimeros que salían del ¿perro? que me olfateaba, los aullidos fueron perdiendo volumen y todo se puso negro. De nuevo.


	2. Conociendo a los Cullen

La Saga CREPUSCULO solo me sirve de inspiración, ella pertenece a Steffany Meyer.

Luna Wolf Whitlock

* * *

**"Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro…Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol." **

**Crepusculo**

Al parecer estaba perdida en lugar que nunca había visitado , pero que conocía bien , Forks y los Cullen no ahora no estaban en un libro , yo estaba en medio de ellos. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir entre lobos y vampiros?

**2. Conociendo a los Cullen**

Cuando volví en si , sentí miedo y demasiado frío , solo que ahora no estaba en el agua, mi peso descansaba sobre arena ¿Arena?, justo antes de volver a perder la conciencia, sentí una fría nariz que me olfateaba el pecho, al mismo momento que unos chillidos lastimeros que salían del ¿perro? que me olfateaba, los aullidos fueron perdiendo volumen y todo se puso negro. De nuevo.

En el lugar donde estaba predominaba ese el color, el negro en medio de la nada me di cuenta que estaba sola y espere por alguien, alguien que no tenia la menor idea de quien era, solo podía sentir dolor y soledad. No se cuanto espere pero una brillante luz irrumpió en la oscuridad, seguido de muchos sonidos y muchos olores, había un "tic, tic, tic" que me estaba comenzando a molestar y ese olor a jabón me recordaba a mi madre y su obsesión por la limpieza, comencé a sentir algo de frío y sed, al intentar tragar algo me lo impidió, cuando abrí los ojos, asustada me vi rodeada de aparatos y al parecer estaba intubada, la maquina del "tic, tic, tic" comenzó a latir de prisa, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba aumentando, era definitivo estaba en un hospital y estaba sola.

— Papá ella acaba de despertar— dijo una mujer justo antes de tomarme las muñecas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que no estaba en un hospital y en mi desesperado intento por sacar el tubo que había en mi garganta, logre que la vía de suero que tenia en mis venas cayera al suelo, había hecho todo un desastre en pocos minutos, presa del pánico intentaba sentarme en la cama, la pequeña mujer luchaba conmigo y con las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

— Respira niña, respira. — Una melodiosa voz masculina irrumpió en la habitación

— Hija, tráeme un sedante, se esta haciendo daño

El mundo comenzó a tener un tono azul, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el aire me faltaba, fue cuando comencé a sentir dolor de nuevo y las manos del hombre, que parecía ser doctor, remplazaron las de su hija, ambas eran bastante frías al tacto.

— Tienes que calmarte te esta faltando el aire — el dirigió la mirada hacia mi mano derecha justo donde salía sangre y continuo hablando — te quitaste la medicina para el dolor.

Su voz sonaba extraordinariamente dulce, a pesar del tono de preocupación que sus palabras, el era sumamente atractivo, con una piel extremadamente pálida, al parecer lo bastante alto y fuerte , lo notaba porque sus manos gentiles no ejercían presión sobre mis muñecas sin embargo , el lograba mantener el control sobre mi y mis ganas de soltarme.

Entre el dolor y exquisito olor que salía del doctor, estaba a punto de desmayarme, como pude le di a entender que me quitara el tubo de la garganta.

— ¿Quieres que te quite la vía respiratoria? — Yo asentí — Voy a hacerlo pero tienes que quedarte quieta, va a ser un poco molesto.

El hombre que oscilaba entre los veinte y treinta años delicadamente saco el tubo de mi garganta y puso algo frente a mi, al parecer creía que iba a vomitar, pero cuando mis pulmones se llenaron de aire.

— ¡Oh¡ — grite al respirar con normalidad y lo mire fijamente

— ¿Estas bien?

No respondí, me deje caer sobre la almohada blanca, respirando con dificultad, me lleve las manos a la garganta e intente tragar, el sirvió un poco de agua y me puso una de sus manos en mi espalda para ayudarme a beber, me limite a respirar y a intentar a clarar la garganta pero esta aun me sabia a plástico, a sangre y a suero.

— Tu voz volver a en un par de horas, ese tubo estuvo ahí, bastante tiempo — lo mire con los ojos abiertos — Uno de mis hijos te encontró cerca del río, el te trajo aquí, al revisarte me di cuenta que tenias bastante agua en tus pulmones, además de hipotermia y unas cuantas costillas rotas. Para eso la intravenosa.

Efectivamente el apuesto hombre parecía doctor, con una pequeña lámpara me reviso los ojos, yo me rasque los ojos intentando eliminar los destellos de luces que habían quedaron en vista producto de la lámpara.

— Tienes la pupila dilatada, por eso es que ves un poco borroso, debiste darte un buen golpe en la cabeza estando en el agua — alguien entro y le dijo algo al ¿Doctor?

Enseguida sentí un pinchazo y un leve calor que subía desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabezo, llenándome de un sueño inmediato, mi cuerpo se relajo y estando cerca de caer profundamente dormida, tome fuerzas y le pregunte.

—¿Cómo se llama? — El me acaricio la frente y ordeno mi cabello.

— Carlisle Cullen, pequeña ese es mi nombre.

El sueño en que estaba metida parecía estar llegando a su fin, ese en el que un apuesto vampiro me cuidaba , yo era su paciente y el era el doctor, mientras escuchaba pasos cerca al lugar donde dormía placidamente, pensaba que la biblioteca no era un buen lugar para dormir y me prometía a mi misma apartarme un poco de los libros de Stefany Meyer y me enfocaría en mis estudios, me olvidaría de los vampiros, lobos y de la humana Bella, no mencionaría nada sobre Alice ó Rosaline, dejaría de lado mi obsesión por Jasper y la tonta atracción platónica que sentía por Jacob, no volvería a hablar sobre lo lindo que se veía Edward en pantalla y claro, no volvería a soñar con el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, eso pensaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Dame un segundo, Carlisle – alguien hablo y al parecer estaba bastante malhumorado y yo abrí los ojos, escuchar de nuevo ese nombre me hizo poner los pelos de punta.

— Emmet tienes que ir a cazar. – dijo un hombre cerca de la puerta — Desde que ella se fue no te alimentas.

— Vamos hijo, yo te acompaño — una mujer hablo , pero la siguió un gruñido — Déjalo mamá es natural que este así.

¿Carlisle?, ¿Emmet?, volví la vista hacia la puerta y me sentí realmente inquieta, respire profundamente y me quite la sabana que cubría mis cuerpo, sin fuerzas baje los pies de la cama y me puse de pie, a cada paso que daba me sentia más mareada, necesitaba tranquilizarme pero las voces cerca al cuarto no hacían otra cosa que ponerme mas tensa, todos repetían Edward, Bella , Luna de miel una y otra vez.

— Esta bien. No estas loca, es solo algo temporal. — me repetía a mi misma para calmarme

Camine a tientas por el pasillo y baje unas escaleras intentando no tropezar, me fui de bruces contra un cuadro amplio del que colgaban varias togas de grado, sin darle importancia pude poner ambos pies en el suelo del primer piso, donde me sentía en una situación absurda y carente de sentido, di media vuelta y mire con tranquilidad la casa, entendí que no era un sueño de verdad estaba parada en medio de la casa de los Cullen, el corazón comenzó a latirme con bastante fuerza y justo allí cerca de la entrada, estaban las fotos de ellos, la más reciente era de la boda de Bella, ella estaba realmente hermosa y Edward, el estaba perfecto.

— Son hermosos — deslicé los dedos por el marco de la foto, donde salían los hombres Cullen

Me di vuelta para admirar la casa, era realmente sorprendente y muy luminosa, muy espaciosa y muy grande. La casa seria catalogada, como muy en todo. Los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco, el espacio trasero de la casa estaba orientado hacia el sur, era una vidriera muy grande y dejaba ver el jardín, sin árboles, en realidad no parecía un jardín, el tamaño era enorme, tan grande que llega hasta las orillas del río. Miré hacia otro lado, mis ojos vagaron de nuevo por toda la casa y me encontré con el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta, camine torpemente hasta el piano y me senté en el banco de madera , mis dedos acariciaron cada una de las teclas de marfil, en estado de shock.

— ¿Tocas el piano?

Una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y con un cabello de color caramelo en forma de ondas, pequeña y muy delgada me sonrío desde el comienzo de la escalera, creo que yo deje de respirar.

— ¿Esme? — mi voz parecía la de un ratón — No , no toco el piano, solo lo admiraba

— ¿Mi esposo sabrá que su paciente se escapo del cuarto? — pregunto aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acerco lentamente hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos, como tratando de ver mi interior, se movió delicadamente hasta alcanzar mi mano.

— Edward toca el piano, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Conoces a Edward?

— Algo — respire profundamente — ¿Dónde esta?

— Esta de Luna de Miel con

— Con Bella en la Isla Esme — suspire, recordando los pasajes del libro sobre la isla Esme.

Ella me miro sorprendida, en el fondo la entendía, era una humana que conocía a Edward y sabia sobre la isla Esme.

— ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo?

— Algo así. — dije temerosa

— Carlisle esta en el primer piso. — alguien hablo desde el segundo piso. Otro hombre.

— Mi esposo te esta buscando y ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Edward?

— Bastante tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sabias que esta en la Isla Esme? — pregunto ella interesada

— Edward me lo comento, por así decirlo — me lleve las manos a la cintura, las costillas me estaban matando. —

— Entonces Edward te invito a su boda. Ya veo.

No pude negar lo que decía, en ese preciso momento Jasper bajo las escalas ladeo la cabeza y me examino con la mirada, ni en mis mejores sueños había pensado ver algún día a Jasper, ahora teniendolo las manos me sudaban y estaba cada vez más mareada, me puse de pie y pensé que iba a vomitar, pero al dar un paso mis costillas volvieron a dolerme, el dolor parecía insoportable.

— ¿Esta bien? — Jasper mantenía la distancia, le pregunto a Carlisle que me había tomado por la cintura y parecía llevarme hacia un mueble cercano.

— Son sus costillas, el dolor le produce el mareo.

— Cariño, ¿sabias que ella es amiga de Edward y el la invito a su boda? — Esme se acerco a nosotros sonriendo.

— Veo, que llegaste un poco tarde — dijo el Doctor mientras me tomaba el pulso. — tendré que vendarte las costillas, la presión disminuirá el dolor, Alice bájame unas vendas. — Carlisle grito.

— Tu corazón va a mil por hora ¿Qué te sucede? — Esme me acaricio el cabello, yo tenia la vista puesta en Jasper aun parado en el borde de las escalas, sin pensanrlo respondi.

— ¡Es el! — Jasper abrió los ojos y Carlisle lo miro — digo el me mira de un modo familiar — no quería meter a Jasper en problemas con su padre, por mi enamoramiento platonico.

— El no te hará nada — Alice le entrego las vendas a Carlisle — digo no te hará nada malo, mucho gusto soy Alice — ella me dio la mano y yo se la apreté temblorosa.

— Se que no me hará nada malo — dije muy segura — Solo que su mirada se me hace un poco, triste ¿Por qué estas triste Jasper?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — dijo asustado

— Ya lo dije, es amiga de Edward, el debió decírselo. — Esme comenzó a desabotonar la enorme camisa que traía por pijama.

— Noo — me lleve las manos al pecho evitando que Esme siguiera con su trabajo.

— Vamos Jass, ella no quiere que la veas desnuda. — el la tomo de la mano — por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mina — dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. — Vlad

— Mina Vlad — Carlisle repitió el nombre falso que me había dado, " soy una tonta Mina Vlad , no pude decir Mina Cullen o Elizabeth Hell o Luna Whitlock." — Es lindo.

— Es de Transilvania — repetí como una zombi y todos sonrieron.

Después de que Carlisle me puso la venda en la cintura, Esme se dedico a prepararme algo de comer, prácticamente me obligo a atragantarme de comida, aunque Carlisle no estaba de acuerdo, había pasado casi dos semanas en cama y no era saludable comer demasiado, así que su esposa se dedico a prepararme papilla de zanahoria y pequeños panes, para salar mi estomago, con ayuda de Esme, subí las escalas temblando hasta el cuarto donde había pasado supuestamente "dos semanas" inconciente y me desplome en la cama, mientras Esme me cubría con algo.

— Que descanses Mina.

— Lo mismo te digo Esme "supongo" — me lleve las manos a los ojos.

Cerre los ojos completamente fascinada, algo atontada y muy adolorida, para ser un sueño, esto parecía bastante divertido era tan ridículo, a pesar de ser vampiros vegetarianos asesinos, eran bastante cordiales ya no estaba en New Orleans, era evidente que ahora me encontraba en Forks y que estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

Al día siguiente Alice entro en la habitación traía una bandeja con café , tostadas francesas y bollos de canela, los famosos bollos de canela, me ayudo a incorporarme y se sentó en la cama junto a mi.

— ¿Tenias hambre? — dijo cuando vio como devore mi desayuno.

— Bastante — me lleve a la boca el ultimo pedazo de bollo de de canela — ¿De quien es esta camisa?

— Es de Emmet — Alice alejo la bandeja de mi lado — Cuando Emmet y Jasper te encontraron, traías una pequeña camisa y corto pantalón de Jean, ¿no tenias frío?

— ¿Mi maleta? , traía una maleta roja bastante amplia.

— No encontraron nada cerca de ti, por eso no sabíamos tu nombre Mina.

— Dios no tengo nada que ponerme.

— Te puedo prestar algo de ropa — dijo Alegre y yo reí

— No creo que me sirva nada de su ropa, ni la de Rosalin. ¿Por cierto donde están ella y Emmet?

— Emmet esta buscando a Rosalin , ella desapareció el mismo día que el te encontró , el siguió sus huellas hasta el lugar donde tu estabas inconciente.

¿La desaparición de Rosalin tendría algo que ver, con mi milagrosa aparición en Forks? ,si ella llevaba el mismo tiempo perdida, y yo tenia casi dos semanas en esta casa, esa era una evidente posibilidad.

— Mina, creo que podemos ir de compras.

El día con Alice fue divertido, al parecer me había ganado su aprecio, porque no paraba de hablar sobre su pasado, aunque había leído partes de su historia, cuando hablaba sobre Bella y Edward, me contaba su lado de la historia y yo complementaba con algunos datos que había leído. Me costo aceptar la ropa que Alice había comprado para mi, pero según ella, una amiga de Edward era considerada una amiga suya tanbien, cosa que agradecí no podía pasearme por toda la casa tan solo con una enorme camisa de único que me preocupaba era Edward, pero hasta que Alice no tuviera una alucinación o escena profética sobre el, no le daría mucha importancia al hecho de enfrentarme a Edward "el gran lector de mentes", además sin Rosalin cerca no había la posibilidad de morir desangrada, en caso de que llegaran a enterarse de que yo sabia su secreto.

Llegamos a casa, justo antes de que Carlisle se enterara de que Alice me había sacado a Seattle sin su permiso, conciente de que estaba rodeada de vampiros con un atractivo natural, me arregle un poco, ¿arreglarse? ¿Quién puede verse "arreglado" con esta palidez? Mi rostro era la prueba de que había estado en río que quería acabar con mi vida.

— Hola Mina, Esme te espera en la cocina — Jasper estaba erguido y me miraba mientras yo intentaba pararme de la cama.

Ya en la cocina, Esme había servido algo para cenar, llevaba el plato a la mesa cuando me vio bajar por las escalas una por una mientras me lamentaba por el dolor que sentía.

— Jasper ayúdala — el no dijo nada, ni se movió un centímetro

— Yo puedo sola Esme, gracias — mis piernas me fallaron — Au mierda — dije exhalando

— Ayúdala Jasper, ¡Ahora¡

Jasper paso su fría mano por mi cintura y con la otra me tomo de la mano izquierda, sirviéndome de apoyo, el estaba notablemente incomodo con lo que hacía.

— Lo siento.

— Una palabrota se le sale a cualquiera — dijo el sin mirarme a la cara.

— Eso no, siento que tengas que … — no encontraba la palabra correcta — bueno tu sabes, a lo que me refiero.

— No, no lose — dijo tenso

— Si alguien te pide que me ayudes, pretende que no escuchaste y evitaras tenerme cerca ¿Han tenido suerte con Rosalin?

— Emmet no la ha encontrado y Esme teme que el no regrese a casa.

— Rosalin donde este, se encuentra bien y cuando Emmet extrañe sus juegos de video regresara, tenlo por seguro.

Jasper que hasta ese entonces se había comportado secamente conmigo, me miro directo a los ojos y sonrío , de repente descubrí que cuando reía se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas y eso sin duda le daba un aire travieso.

* * *

**SammerLitth**** gracias por ser la primera en dejar reviews y Marie Cullen espero que disfruten el fic.**

**Gracias a las chicas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas, solo con 1 capitulo :P y lo mismo para quiene activaron alertas para seguirla y estar al día con las publicaciones.**

**Niñas y Niños que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Luna wolf Whitlock**


	3. Rosalin no esta

La Saga CREPUSCULO solo me sirve de inspiración, ella pertenece a Steffany Meyer.

Luna Wolf Whitlock

* * *

**"Hubo un chillido contra la ventana –alguien deliberadamente arañando con sus uñas de acero el cristal para hacer un sonido horrible, de cúbrete tus oídos, como gansos golpeándote la columna. Me estremecí.**

**"Si no mandas a Edward afuera," Emmett –todavía invisible en la noche- silbó amenazante, "¡entraremos por él!"**

**Amanecer**

Al parecer estaba perdida en lugar que nunca había visitado , pero que conocía bien , Forks y los Cullen no ahora no estaban en un libro , yo estaba en medio de ellos. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir entre lobos y vampiros?

**3. Si Rosalin no esta ..yo supongo que ¿Emmet?**

Despertar en lugar como este casi siempre era tranquilo, Alice me había llevado de nuevo el desayuno a la cama, pero yo ya estaba despierta, los aullidos de un lobo melancólico me habían obligado a ponerme de píe, no pude evitar pensar en lo mal que la estaba pasando Jacob, ahora estaría lidiando con Paul y su nueva relación con Rachel, la insoportable actitud de superioridad de Sam y además de lo obvio, luchar con un corazón roto.

Habíamos terminado de tomar el desayuno en la mesa, bueno yo había acabado de desayunar, Esme y Alice, utilizaron la vieja escusa " ya habíamos desayunado" y a mi me gustaba tener su compañía, Alice hablaba por el teléfono con el padre de Bella, investigando sobre lo que se debía hacer para recuperar mis identificaciones.

— Charlie dice que debemos poner el respectivo denuncio — ella danzo hasta donde nos encontrábamos Esme y yo — Le dije esta tarde iríamos a la comisaría.

— Bailas muy bien — dije sonriendo mientras Alice bailaba con una pareja invisible.

— Bailo mejor con Jasper — los ojos de Alice brillaron al mencionar a su esposo.

— ¿Jasper baila? — casi me ahogo de la risa —

— No tan bien como Edward, digamos que el hace el intento — Alice se paro frente a mi y me ofreció la mano — ¿Mina quieres bailar conmigo?

—Encantada — la tome de la mano y me puse de pie lentamente.

— Mina, tus costillas. — Esme dijo alarmada

— Mamá tendré cuidado con Mina.

— Edward baila bastante bien, — dije mientras Alice y yo comenzamos a movernos por la enorme sala

— ¿Has bailado con el?

— Un poco — claro en mis sueños, "Edwad me va a matar, estoy segura"

Mire hacia el jardín y aunque en principio no lo reconocí pero pude ver a alguien alto, grande y bastante musculoso, estando lo suficientemente cerca lo identifique.

— Emmet volvió — dije sorpresivamente feliz.

Mientras Alice me ayudaba a tomar asiento en un cómodo mueble, Esme esperaba a su hijo en la puerta.

— ¿Tuviste suerte?

Emmet no me miro, de hecho no miro a nadie, cuando levanto el rostro, sus ojos estaban negros, muestra de que estaba sediento, algo tembló en mi interior , el traía algo en su espalda, un momento … ¿Mi bolso?

— No, pero encontré esto — el tiro al suelo mi preciada colección de libros de vampiros — Es de ella, tiene su olor

Alice seguía a mi lado, pendiente de cada movimiento de su hermano, ella confiaba en el, pero lo único seguro es que Emmet ya había asesinado antes a una humana.

— Rosalin esta viva. — dijo ella — Solo que ¿teme comunicarse contigo?

— ¿Dónde esta?

— Aun no lo se, pero se que esta viva y esta bien. Ella se sabe cuidar.

A solas abrí desesperadamente la maleta, pero mis libros ya no estaban, asustada vacíe todo el contenido sobre la cama, en las blancas sabanas, mis cuadernos y los lapiceros de colores, todo mi maquillaje, unas gafas para el sol, lo que parece ser el collar de Rosalin con el emblema de los Cullen, una barra de cereal y mi loción … momento, el collar de Rosalin con el emblema de los Cullen ¿el collar de Rosalin con el emblema de los Cullen? ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Tuve la "pequeña" sensación que estaba metida en un grabe problema, si Emmet se enteraba que yo tenia algo que le pertenecía a su hasta ahora perdida esposa, el terminaría con mi vida. Intentaba esconderlo cuando Alice entro al cuarto.

— ¿Tu identificación estaba allí?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué si encontraste tu identificación en el bolso? — Yo me metí el collar dentro del sostén.

— No , no encuentro mi billetera, ni los libros que traía.

— Tus cosas tiene arena, alguien debió abrir tu maleta y robar tus pertenencias.

— No lo creo, mi cartera no tiene tarjetas de crédito, ni mucho dinero, por otro lado mis libros, son importantes para mi. — yo suspire — ¿Emmet esta sufriendo por Rosalin?

— El la ama mas que a nada y esta bastante preocupado.

— Vi sus ojos ¿No se a alimentado desde que ella desapareció verdad? — Alice me miro sorprendida

— No se a que te refieres.

— Ustedes son vampiros y Emmet lleva dos semanas sin alimentarse, estar aquí en este momento con un vampiro sediento puede ser algo malo para mi.

— ¿Edward te lo dijo?

—Nooo, fue Rosalin — otra vez dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

— Ya veo. ¿Qué más sabes?

— Bastante — una risa nerviosa salio de mi boca — tu ves el futuro, Jasper manipula las emociones, Bella es humana y conoció a Edward en el instituto, Jacob es un lobo y Aro quiere que conviertan a Bella por lo del secreto de ser vampiro.

— ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermana?

— No lo se. Quisiera saberlo.

— ¿Quién eres Mina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo soy una humana amiga de una vampira, que espera que su amiga aparezca.

Alice no dijo nada, cuando voltee a mirarla ella puso las manos en el marco de la puerta intentaba sostenerse, como si tuviera sobre sus hombros todo el peso del mundo, me sorprendí cuando la vi caer de rodillas hacia el suelo

— ¿Alice?

Ella seguía en el suelo, perdida en su cabeza, me acerque lentamente a ella "¿se supone que esta teniendo una visión?" , cuando estuve frente a ella de rodillas, Vi su rostro y la expresión vacía y aturdida de su mirada.

— Alice — dije con la voz quebrada — Alice ¿Qué ves?

— Bella.

— ¿Bella qué? Alice. — tome una de sus manos y me apreto con fuerza.

Alice giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, parecía que la cabeza le dolía porque se llevo su mano libre a la cabeza y se apretó las sienes, a tal punto que su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y mi mano estaba siendo aplastada en el acto.

—Jasper — grite asustada — Jasper ven aquí ahora

—Edward — Alice volvió a hablar y apretó más mi mano.

— Alice me haces daño, suéltame — intente soltarme — Maldita sea… Esme, Emmet , Carlisle, quien sea, Alice esta teniendo una visión— grite desesperada

En ese momento Emmet, Jasper y Esme entraron a la habitación, Jasper le hablaba al oído a su esposa y buscaba que me soltara pero su mano estaba pegada firmemente a la mía.

— Alice, suelta la mano de Mina ¡porfavor! — Jasper forzaba a su esposa a soltarme pero ella no hablaba.

— Le estas haciendo a Mina daño hija — Esme se arrodillo a mi lado y yo mire a Emmet diciéndole

— Tu, ¿te vas a quedar ahí paradote? , llama a Carlisle al hospital y dile que su Edward lo necesita

Alice se recobró y con voz sosegada y convincente, le a Emmet que me hiciera caso.

— ¿Porque te comportas como si nos conocieras? — No supe que responderle y el salio del la habitación.

Tiempo después en despacho de Carlisle, Alice llamaba a Edward mientras su padre me vendaba la mano.

— No esta quebrada, pero si algo lastimada.

— Alice es fuerte — dije haciendo una mueca de dolor

— El no contesta, — ella me miro algo apenada — Cuanto lo siento

— No te preocupes Alice, no importa.

— Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie con una de mis visiones — Carlisle la observo atónito y ella le devolvió la mirada — Después te lo explico papá.

— Emmet encontró tu bolso cerca del río

— Si, pero no encontré algunas cosas, mi cartera y unos libros desaparecieron.

Alice se concentraba en el teléfono, pero el que no le conteran la impacientaba.

— No contesta, voy a colgar.

—No lo hagas, Bella va a contestar — hable muy segura.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? — Alice por fin se comunico con Bella

— Si Carlisle está. ¿Edward también esta bien? — Preguntó cautelosa

— Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo vi… — Hubo un silencio— Te paso a Carlisle

Alice le paso el teléfono a Carlisle que me miraba extrañado, tal vez preguntándose si debía hablar conmigo presente, finalmente el decidió hablar, al ver a su hija sentarse a mi lado y tomarme de la mano.

— Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa? — el se dedico a escuchar atentamente a Bella.

— Pásame a Edward — Carlisle dijo con voz tensa

—Edward Bella cree estar embarazada, cabe la posibilidad que tu …

En ese momento me desconecte, presenciar el momento en que Carlisle, le decia a su hijo vampiro que su esposa humana, estaba embarazada de un vampirito- humano , a lo que más tarde , Edward llamaría "cosa" no era real, es que simplemente el sueño me parecía muy fuerte para divertirme viendo la preocupación de Carlisle.

— Hijo, tráela a casa.

Carlisle colgó y salio de su despacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice y yo seguíamos en el mismo lugar, ambas habíamos escuchado algo que nos había dejado sin habla.

Rato después en el segundo piso Carlisle caminaba de un lado a otro sus pasos se concentraban en un pequeño espacio, estaba hablando con Esme, contándole sobre la conversación que había tenido con Bella, contándole que el iba a realizarle un aborto a Bella, me pesquille en la mano.

— Au.

— ¿Qué te estas haciendo?

— Me pellisco para despertarme del sueño.

— Esto no es un sueño Mina, esto ya es una pesadilla.

—Oh Dios No — De repente lo recordé, Rosalin había sido el escudo protector de Bella , Rosaline estaba desaparecida , o tal vez estaba en New Orleans, en el verdadero New Orleans, Bella necesitaba a Rosaline para proteger su embarazo— Alice ¿Dónde esta Emmet?

— Supongo que en su cuarto.

Jadee mientras me levantaba torpemente del mueble, llegar al tercer piso me llevaría bastante tiempo, cuando estaba en la sala Alice me alcanzo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Emmet?

— Recordé algo de Rosalin

Di media vuelta y abandone la sala, me volví en mis pensamientos intentando de recordar el tiempo que a Bella le tomo llamar a Rosali desde que Edward colgó, además tenia diecisiete horas para convencer a Emmet de ayudarme.

Respire hondo antes de llegar al tercer piso, las malditas escalas en forma de caracol, no me ayudaban con mi pésimo estado físico, camine sosteniéndome el estomago y entre al cuarto de Emmet, el estaba costado en un mueble enorme, sin camisa , mirando el techo.

— El celular de Rosalie ¿Dónde esta?

—¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Dónde esta el celular de Rosalie? — Emmet gruño al verme adentrarme en el cuarto y mirar desesperadamente por toda la habitación

— No se quien seas, pero no es el momento para molestarme.

— Emmet, pensé que eras menos refunfuñon!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No es lo que yo quiero, es lo que Rosalie quiere que hagas por Bella, tu esposa quiere que ayudes a Bella.

El celular sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar y antes que Emmet reaccionara yo conteste

— ¿Hola? — Emmet me arrebato el teléfono y me miro asombrado.

— soy Emmet , ¿Qué pasa Bella?

— Rosalin no esta — el bufo — por el momento.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? — pregunto alarmado — dímelo, yo te ayudare. — Emmet me observo detenidamente, tapo la bocina del celular.

— No quiere decirme que tiene.

— Bella esta embarazada de Edward

— Bella ¿esta embarazada?

— Carlisle va a practicarle un …¿aborto? Ella quiere que Rosalin se interponga entre ella, su bebe y la decisión de Edward de matar a su propio hijo. — le dije sentándome en la cama.

Emmet se quedo en silencio esperando las palabras de Bella, pero ella estaba en silencio, algo decidida le quite el teléfono a Emmet.

— Hola Bella, se lo que Edward quiere hacer, estaba en despacho de Carlisle cuando hablo con el.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Mina Vlad — alze la vista buscando a Emmet — una pariente lejana de los Cullen.

— Quiero hablar con Rosalin

— Rosalin no esta, la única persona que puede ayudarte ahora es Emmet.

Colgué y respire profundo, mis manos temblaban mientras Emmet me observaba como lo hace cazador un con su presa el me tomo de los brazos y me levando de la cama.

— Ya te lo había preguntado antes ¿Porque te comportas como si nos conocieras?¿Porque le dijiste a Bella que eras pariente nuestra?

— Sueltame Emmet, suéltame o no te diré nada.

— No te soltare hasta que me digas que te traes — el me zarandeó entre sus manos

— Conozco a Rosalin.

— Es mentira — el bufo

— Ay! Que no — Emmet apretó sus manos alrededor de mis brazos — Emmet suéltame o le diré a Rosalin que trataste muy mal a su única amiga humana.

Emmet me miro aturdido, el sabia del temperamento de Rosalin y era mejor no ponerlo a prueba.

— Rosalin no tiene amigas humana ella odia a los humanos.

— Sabes que no es así, ustedes los Cullen van a romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo, primero Alice y luego tu. — me queje.

— No eres amiga de mi Rosalin, no la conoces.

— Ella te salvo de un oso, que te ataco, lo hizo porque vio en ti un enorme corazón y una inocencia casi pura — El me puso de nuevo en la cama — Ella me dijo que eras la clase de persona adecuada para ella, y Rosalin no odia a los humanos , ella nos envidia, porque podemos ser madres, siempre ha querido darte un hijo y le duele no poder hacerlo.

— ¿Tu sabes donde esta mi esposa?

— No lo se, ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? — pense en voz alta — Pero… Tengo algo de ella.

De mi pecho saque la cadena con el escudo de los Cullen, tome la mano de Emmet y se lo puse en su palma.

— Ella me lo dio la ultima vez que nos vimos, para que la recordara, pero creo que ahora lo necesitas mas que yo.

— Mina puedo hablar … contigo — dijo entrando al cuarto y mirándome empacar mis pocas pertenencias.

— Claro

— No se como decírtelo — Esme miro detenidamente la maleta que contenía mis pocas pertenecías — ¿Por qué estas empacando?

— Esme, les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi, tu esposo me salvo la vida, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Ustedes tiene demasiados problemas. No quiero ser un estorbo.

— Tu no puedes irte, no te has recuperado y además si Rosalin se da cuenta que dejamos volver a casa su única amiga humana.

¿Casa? No había podido comunicarme con mi familia, a pesar de los intentos que Alice hizo, el numero telefónico de New Orleans, que se suponía era el de mi casa, "no había sido asignado al publico", es decir no existía, y eso era de suponer.

Si en mi mundo los vampiros y los Cullen no existían, porque ¿En su mundo mi familia y yo íbamos a existir?

— ¿Cómo dijiste?

— Su única amiga humana — ella sonrío maternalmente — Sabes lo que somos.

Genial, Esme había escuchado mi conversación con Emmet.

— Esme pero no quiero ser un estorbo.

— No eres un estorbo … nuestra pariente y debes llamar a tu casa a informar que estas bien, algo maltratada pero bien — sonrío alegremente.

— Alice y yo lo hemos intentado pero por alguna razón el teléfono de mi casa "parece no existir"

— Eso lo puede arreglar Charlie, el padre de Bella, Carlisle y yo vamos a ir hoy a la comisaría a hablar con el sobre Bella.

— ¿Van a decirle que esta embarazada de un vampiro? — Dije alarmada

— Nooo, Carlisle piensa decirle que Bella pescó una rara enfermedad en Sudamérica y estará en cuarentena un tiempo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

— No — dijo una hermosa voz desde el corredor — No me parece seguro aun estas en recuperación.

— Pero necesito comunicarme con mis padres

— Mina no puedes salir de casa.

— Pero Alice me acompañaría

— Lo siento, pero si no me equivoco eres menor de edad y sufriste un accidente, soy tu medico y se puede decir que tengo tu toturia mientras no estés del todo recuperada — Carlisle sonó ofuscado.

— pero …

— Pero nada— termino y salio del cuarto.

— Discúlpalo el esta preocupado por Bella.

— Lo se yo también estoy preocupado por ella, aunque no la conozco.

* * *

**HAY UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE FILMANDO NEW MOON**

**Lunawolfwhitlock(punto)wordpress(punto)com**

**Si la dirección no aparece aca o no les funcionan se pueden dirigir a mi perfil en facfiction en la parte donde dice ****Filmando NewMoon : Link donde aparece el fanfiction de Sofía y Robert. Se necesita clave para leerla : Morticia9**

**Y dan click y facil, estaran redireccionadas a la pagina donde tengo el fanficion.**


End file.
